Kiss the Girl
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Eric is too shy to ask Nell out. But he really wants to! My first Eric and Nell fic!   Song-fic: "Kiss the Girl" by Colbie Caillat.


**My first Eric/Nell fic. Happens to be a song-fic! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>There you see her<br>Sitting there across the way**

There she is. Sitting across the big screen from me. Every day they're at work.

**She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's<br>Something about her**

She doesn't say much, at least if she's not talking about the case. And the fact that she was quiet when she first started. Then the case came, and she began to show what she knew (which was a lot!).

**And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl**

She is very cute. And I wouldn't mind having her around.

**Yes, you want her**  
><strong>Look at her<strong>  
><strong>You know you do<strong>

Every time I look at her, she's even better to think about. I think I wish she was mine. But I'm not sure.

**It's possible  
>She wants you too<strong>

And maybe she does want me to be hers too. But I'm not exactly sure how she feels. She's new in OPS.  
><strong><br>There's one way to ask her  
>It don't take a word<br>Not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>(Kiss the girl)**

I'm too nervous to ask her face-to-face. And a code might be too…geeky. If only I could just think of a way.

**Shalalalala**  
><strong>My oh my<strong>  
><strong>Looks like the boy's too shy<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<strong>

I'm too shy to ask her out. She's so small and cute. But she's fiery and independent.

**Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>It's such a shame  
>Too bad<br>You're gonna miss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>(Kiss the girl)**

I wish I had the courage to go up to her and ask her. But she might have a boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

**Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<strong>

How ironic is it, that she's at the beach the same day I'm there surfing. I almost fell off my board when I saw her relaxing on the beach.

**Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word**

It's the perfect moment. She's alone. And it's not like she'll say anything. I've got to say something. She probably won't.

**And she won't say a word  
>Until you kiss the girl<br>(Kiss the girl)**

If I don't ask her out soon, we'll never have anything, _ever._**  
><strong>

**Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<strong>

If I wasn't too nervous, I would go up to her right this very second and talk to her.

**Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>It's such a shame  
>Too bad<br>You're gonna miss the girl**

But I am too nervous. That's so lame. I shouldn't be too scared to talk to a little red-headed girl that happens to be someone I spend the entire day with.

**Shalalalala**  
><strong>Don't be scared<strong>  
><strong>You better be prepared<strong>  
><strong>Go on and kiss the girl<strong>

I shouldn't be scared to ask her out. And I'm not. I'm really scared of her answer and what will happen is she says no.

**Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<strong>

Kensi and Deeks have been asking me if I have a thing for her. And I know I do. I can't hide that much. But I just can't say anything to her.

**Go on and kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>(Oh, oh, oo)  
>(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Kensi thinks I should go and say something to her. Deeks kinda agrees with her. Which doesn't help at _all_ to know that I should be saying something.

**Shalalalala**  
><strong>My oh my<strong>  
><strong>Looks like the boy's too shy<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<strong>

I'm running out of time. She talks about her boyfriend from back home. And she still talks to him. You can tell that they miss each other.

**Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>It's such a shame  
>Too bad<br>You're gonna miss the girl**

If I don't say anything soon, I'm gonna miss her. She'll be clinging to her old boyfriend.

**Lalalala**  
><strong>Lalalala<strong>  
><strong>(Go on and kiss the girl)<strong>  
><strong>Go on and kiss that girl<strong>  
><strong>Lalalala, lalalala<strong>  
><strong>(Go on and kiss the girl)<strong>  
><strong>Go on and kiss the girl<strong>  
><strong>Kiss the girl<strong>  
><strong>(Kiss the girl)<strong>  
><strong>Go on and kiss the girl<strong>

I really like my partner. Nell's great. I just have a hard time saying it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! And I have another story for this pairing coming! Just wait and see!**

**Please review!**


End file.
